Un panda de Noël
by Chamallow Pasteque
Summary: Petit texte sur Dohko et Milo sur le thème de Noël


JOYEUX NOEL ! Bon, voici un petit texte humoristique en guise de cadeau. C'était un petit défi où il fallait écrire un texte de Noël avec deux personnages et comme tireur au sort, le jeu mobile Saint Seiya Awakening. La sélection était de prendre les deux personnages les plus puissants que nous possédions et dans mon cas ce fut Milo et Dohko. Pas de romance mais rien que de la bonne humeur.

* * *

C'était la veille de Noël et Milo descendait les marches de son temple pour aller trouve Kanon. En effet, le frère de Saga avait accepté de garder pour lui le cadeau qu'il allait offrir à Camus à condition que le gardien du huitième temple garde ceux qu'il allait offrir à Saga et Rhadamanthe.

Alors qu'il descendait et qu'il entrait dans le temple de Dohko, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le spectacle insolite… d'un… panda avec un bonnet de père noël sur la tête et mangeant du bambou. Autant dire que le jeune homme blond ne s'attendait pas à ça et regarda l'ours noir et blanc sans trop savoir comment réagir. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il en voyait en vrai pareille bête et autant dire qu'il hésitait entre passer à côté de lui ou repartir en sens inverse pour ne pas le déranger.

Tandis qu'il hésitait toujours, il vit alors Dohko arriver habillé en Papa Noël, la barbe blanche en moins, et une grande hotte sur l'épaule.

\- Ah salut, Milo, dit-il. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Oh je descendais juste jusqu'au troisième temple. Mais… c'est quoi… ça ?

Ce disant il désigna l'ours chinois qui l'ignorait superbement.

\- Quoi ça ? Ah Po ! Oui c'est mon panda de compagnie.

\- Panda de compagnie ? Mais normalement les chevaliers n'ont pas le droit de posséder un animal de compagnie. Et encore moins un panda. C'est pas un chien.

\- Je sais, Milo, je sais. Mais j'ai élevé Po et il ne sait pas vivre comme ses pairs.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La mère de Po a été tuée par des braconniers. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était en train de mourir de faim. Je l'ai donc nourrit moi-même et bien que j'ai essayé de le remettre en liberté, malheureusement, il revenait à la cascade alors j'ai été obligé de le garder.

\- Ah ben je comprends mieux pourquoi il y'a un panda dans ton temple. Et sinon, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- C'est pour les enfants de Rodorio. La déesse Athéna a décidé d'acheter des jouets pour eux et ainsi redorer un peu l'image du Sanctuaire. Je me suis alors porté volontaire pour les porter à minuit devant les portes des maisons. Et pour la tradition, j'ai mis ce costume.

Milo hocha la tête tout en regardant le panda du coin de l'œil.

\- Po n'est pas méchant tu sais, lui dit Dohko. Il sait même dire bonjour. Po, tu dis bonjour ?

Le panda agita alors la patte avant de retourner à son bambou.

\- Tu vois ? En plus, je l'ai même habillé pour Noël !

\- Je ne savais pas que les asiatiques fêtaient Noël, lâcha sans réfléchir Milo. Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas une fête de votre culture.

\- Bah les sushis ne sont pas un plat grec et pourtant vous en mangez quand même, répliqua Dohko. Mais tu n'as pas tort il est vrai. Mais honnêtement, Noël est surtout devenu, comme Halloween et Pacques, une fête commerciale. Acheter des cadeaux, en offrir, se réunir en famille et entre amis, c'est devenu du marketing en fait même si c'est assez triste quelque part. Donc bah peu importe la culture en fait, c'est juste pour l'ambiance. Et puis franchement, tu ne fête pas Noël pour le côté religieux, si ?

\- Non je ne suis pas croyant. Et puis je crois que personne ne croit en Dieu dans le Sanctuaire. C'est juste pour la tradition on va dire et parce que ça fait plaisir aux autres de recevoir un cadeau.

\- Tiens en parlant de cadeau, tu vas offrir quoi à Shion ? lui demanda le Scorpion d'un air entendu.

Ce qui provoqua un violent rougissement de la part du concerné qui détourna le regard gêné. Mais il reprit contenance bien vite.

\- Il ne se passe rien entre Shion et moi. On est juste des amis proches. Et puis, je pourrais te retourner la question avec Camus !

\- Ah non ! C'est pas la même chose ! répliqua Milo qui devenu lui aussi rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Camus et moi c'est… juste une amitié fraternelle très profonde !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui !

\- Ok je n'insiste pas mais je te conseillerais quand même de te déclarer à lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et réplique pas, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes.

\- J'aime Camus mais pas de la façon dont tu l'entends, Dohko.

\- Bien bien, te fâche pas.

Rigolant intérieurement, la Balance regarda lui aussi par la fenêtre avant de soupirer.

\- Il manque encore la neige cette année. Cela fait bien… dix ans qu'il ne neige presque plus.

\- Le réchauffement climatique il parait. Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça : Camus et Hyoga sont en train d'utiliser leur Poussière de Diamant et de tirer dans la stratosphère des Exécutions de l'Aurore pour faire neiger sur le Sanctuaire.

Ce disant, Milo se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour scruter le ciel et il le pointa soudainement.

\- Regarde, ça commence !

Et en effet, des flocons de neige se mirent à tomber lentement sur le sol.

\- J'espère juste que le sol est assez froid pour faire tenir cette neige, dit Dohko.

\- Oh il le sera bien vite, lui assura son ami.

Alors qu'il disait cela, un choc métallique se fit entendre et la voix d'Aiolia se fit entendre.

\- Aïe ! Hé mais ça grêle !

\- Je crois même que c'est trop froid, rit Dohko.

\- Je vais leur dire sinon on va se retrouvé avec des assommés partout dans le Sanctuaire.

\- Je te conseille de prendre mon bouclier, Milo, lui dit le maître de Shiryu en lui tendant celui qui protégeait son bras droit. Sinon tu vas te taper une belle fracture du crâne.

\- Ah merci.

Et ce fut un Milo courant sous une pluie de grêlons, ou plutôt de petits blocs de glace, avec un bouclier en or au-dessus de la tête en un parapluie improvisé qui traversa le reste des douze maisons pour demander aux deux chevaliers des glaces de monter un peu la température de leurs attaques. Faire neiger à Noël et faire des heureux, oui mais faire grêler à Noël et fracturer le crâne aux malheureux qui voudraient sortir, non merci bien.


End file.
